Xiaqia
Biography The youngest sister of Diaqia , Xiaqia was known to be pulling prank on her elders. She dislike the noble life and disgusted with her sister to become a housewife. Xiaqia wanted to become more than a housewife, she personally wanted to become more than that and travel or even become a warrior. Her father didn't allow it but he did believe she needed to learn how to defend herself from anything. Teaching the youngest how to fight properly with a sword. Her own sister was training to become the perfect housewife. She lost all respect for Diaqia, she gave her sister a hard time everyday to the point that she pulled the ultimate prank that cost almost cost her life. Diaqia spare her sister the shame and took the blame for everything. Forced. Xiaqia felt horrible on how she treated her big sister, and agreed to herself to save her sister from this household. When the two males came, Sun Chenyni and Wengtai came through town and asked for the sisters hand in marriage, father decline. Xiaqia easily convince her father to agreed to the marriage. Pushing herself onto Sun Chenyni, her father want them to consummate their marriage later that night, Xiaqia told her soon to be husband that she only agreed to the marriage because it was the only reason to be freed. Sun Chenyni smiled and said that he wouldn't force her at all, he would gladly help her any type of way he can provide. Thus Xiaqia fallen in love with his compassion and honest. Character Information Character Design Xiaqia is a daring and lively youthful young lady who is gutsier than her sister when bouncing without hesitation. Not one to seethe over the subtleties, she frequently takes a legitimate and direct way in fight. In spite of the fact that she's a skilled warrior, her absence of restriction handles her stuck in an unfortunate situation and she regularly needs protecting. Her smart tongue can now and again be gruff and marginally culpable, which typically wins her sister's stowing away. She acts in a way that is than her sister and is outraged when others bring up her youthfulness. Weapon Type Rapidly slashes forward, Thrusts sword while dashing forward within a short distance. Does a single slash and a short frontal stab. Delivers two consecutive slashes. Performs two circular swipes, the first one traveling at a right angle and the second going beyond that. Performs two circular swipes, the first one traveling at a right angle and the second going beyond that. fighting style consists of aggressive-yet-controlled swings, which makes her a great choice for close quarters combat. Name Meaning Mogu means "devil" and dou means "object shaped like a dipper" From Chinese 夏 (xià) meaning "summer, great, grand", 霞 (xiá) meaning "rosy clouds", or other characters that are pronounced similarly. qia means "pinich" Extra *She not a girly type but she does like romantic gestures. But not over the type and she doesn't do flowers and candy. *Ironically she hate clothing but her defualt outfit would be consider loose. Gallery Xiaqia.png|Full Body Xiaqia's Weapon.png|Her Sword 012.png|Xiaqia and Diaqia Chibi!Xiaqia.png|Chibi Xiaqia Category:Female Category:Married Category:Heterosexual Category:Su Wuu Category:General Category:Adult